Worf, father of Mogh
:For his grandson and namesake, see Worf, son of Mogh. Worf was a Klingon male who lived during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. He was the head of the noble House of Mogh, the elder brother of Thok Mak, the father of Mogh, the paternal grandfather of Worf and Kurn and the paternal great-grandfather of Alexander Rozhenko. ( ; ; ) History In 2290, Worf's personal life experiences were reset as a result of the Klingon Divak's scheme to alter the timeline and strengthen what she perceived as an increasingly weak Klingon Empire. In the altered timeline, Worf served as science officer aboard the USS Enterprise, and developed a relationship with Captain James T. Kirk and his command staff. Worf accompanied Kirk on multiple missions back in time to restore the timeline using the Guardian of Forever, and when the timeline was eventually restored, Worf retained memories from both the original and altered timelines. His memories of a peaceful Klingon Empire and of serving as a Starfleet officer led him to pursue a career as a defense attorney in the Klingon judge advocate's office, a career which eventually led to another encounter with Kirk. ( ) In 2293, as a colonel and litigator, Worf represented Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy at their trial for the assassination of Chancellor Gorkon. ( ) Although Worf did not hesitate to perform his duty, he genuinely believed that Kirk and McCoy were both innocent. Worf recognized a warrior's spirit in Kirk, who Worf believed would not use an assassin to kill an enemy but would do so himself. As for McCoy, Worf realized that the doctor simply did not have the capacity to kill anyone, either directly or indirectly. ( ) While Worf was powerless to prevent the pair being convicted in what was essentially a show trial, he nevertheless managed to convince the presiding judge that the evidence was not strong enough to support the death penalty. Worf noted that Gorkon's assassins could have merely been wearing Starfleet uniforms rather than being members of Federation themselves. Due to this line of deliberation, combined with the closeness of an impending peace summit, the judge commuted the sentence to a life term on Rura Penthe. Worf was later a member of a Klingon delegation that accompanied Gorkon's daughter, the newly appointed Chancellor Azetbur, to Camp Khitomer, where the peace conference was to be held. Shortly after the event began, he unmasked a disguised Klingon sniper and discovered that this assassin was, in fact, Colonel Patrick West. ( ) Consequently, Azetbur learned, due to the efforts of Kirk, McCoy and their colleagues aboard the , that West, General and others in the the Federation, the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire had conspired to kill her father. As punishment for his tangential involvement in the conspiracy, she ensured that Worf did not advance in either rank or position throughout her tenure as chancellor. However, following Azetbur's own assassination in 2311, his fortunes began to rise and he was eventually promoted to general. In 2328, Worf represented the Klingon Empire in Federation-mediated negotiations with the Cardassian Union in the first stages of the Betreka Nebula Incident. Unlike many Klingons, General Worf had little respect for "The Great" Curzon Dax, whom he regarded as an arrogant petaQ. ( ) Ironically, Worf's namesake grandson married the Dax symbiont's next host Jadzia Dax in 2374. ( ) While attending those talks aboard the , he celebrated his son Mogh taking Kaasin as his mate with a bottle of bloodwine, which he shared with his aide Lorgh. He looked forward to them producing an heir and perpetuating the bloodline. General Worf was killed in 2333 on board the Klingon passenger vessel chut when it was destroyed in a collision with the Cardassian freighter Gratok over Raknal V. He is one of 98 Klingon casualties. The incident led to a significant deterioration in Klingon-Cardassian relations. ( ) External link * category:Klingons category:Klingon military personnel category:Klingon generals category:Klingon colonels category:2333 deaths Category:23rd century births Category:Diplomats Category:Lawyers